1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to handguns and the like, and is more particularly concerned with means for improving the accuracy of the sights in an automatic by maintaining the alignment of the slide with the barrel.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Handguns such as the Springfield 1911-A1, .45 Caliber pistol are well known as reliable and well made pistols; however, the pistol is inherently not accurate at a great distance. Typically, the effective range is considered to be around 50 meters. Due to the overall quality of the pistol, it is a favorite for target shooters, but the accuracy is again a drawback. No matter how careful the shooter, a small grouping of shots cannot be maintained.